


Spineless

by GoringWriting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Molestation, Loki ain't about to let you touch his kid, Pedophilia, non-graphic attempted molestation of a child, thor either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The Avengers have been called to stop Loki from killing a man, but is the man as innocent as he seems?





	Spineless

“Loki is attacking the city,” Fury says and the Avengers all share a look. Every week Fury sends them out after Loki even though he’s been pardoned by the UN after all his help defeating Thanos. He’d settled in New York and will sometimes turn all the leaves pink or back, but they are simply a few pranks because apparently Loki can’t just pick up a phone and call when he wants to see his brother.

“Director, Loki is no longer a wanted fugitive. I highly doubt that a simple prank is enough to warrant Avenger interference. That’s why he does it because he knows we’ll show up,” Steve says.

“This wasn’t a prank Captain. He’s trying to kill someone the police are on scene but I want to keep the situation from escalating,” Fury says and the Avengers rush to where their intel tells them Loki is. Although the small army of NYPD officers encircling an area would have told them just the same.

Loki is standing in the center of the throng of officers hands poised to strike at a man a few feet away and behind Loki, crying, is...no way.

“Is that a child?” Tony asks wanting to make sure that his sensors are working.

“Hela?” Thor says and flies ahead and lands on the ground a couple feet from the child and Loki.

“Unca Thor!” the little girl squeals and launches herself into Thor’s arms for him to swing her around and then toss her up in the air.

“Did she just say Uncle Thor?” Tony asks letting Nat and Clint down from where he was holding them and then lands himself with Steve close behind. The decided that Bruce could stay home for now.

“Friends! I would like you all to meet my niece Hela, my favorite niece,” Thor says and Hela giggles a little.

“Oh Uncle Thor. I’m your only niece,” she says and he turns her upside down and tickles her.

“What is she doing here Loki?” Thor asks.

“Daddy said I could come to Midgard so we could go to something called a bionic garden,” Hela says.

“A botanical garden Dear One,’ Loki says aggression softening as he watches her and Thor converse but then he sees the man he was trying to kill and his aggressive stance returns.

“Okay, so then why are you trying to kill this guy?” Tony asks 

“He tried to touch Hela,” Loki says and Thor turns on the man angrily.

“You tried to harm my niece!!!” He says setting Hela down to stand beside Loki. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing but snakes poor out of his mouth.

“Okay, I’m definitely understanding why you’re trying to kill him now, but you have to know if you kill him Loki that you will be locked up and your pardon won’t be able to stop it,” Tony says and Loki is still glaring at the man.

“Daddy? I wanna get ice cream, besides his time will come when he goes to Helheim and is punished,” Hela says tugging on Loki’s shirt. When he looks at her his expression softens and he picks her up and hands her to Thor. Then he stalks towards the man and his hands begin glowing.

“Loki,” Tony says but Loki pulls back and simply punches the man into the ground. Then he and Thor switch who’s holding Hela and he punches the man. The Avengers watch as Loki waves his hand and the man stops spewing snakes when he tries to speak.

“From this day forward you will only speak the truth when asked questions. As soon as we are done here you are going to have a nice chat with these Police officers and tell them exactly what you have done in the past,” Loki growls and the man and all the police vanish.

“Where’d you send them?” Steve asks.

“The nearest station,” Loki says and then brings Hela over to where Thor is still standing and the Avengers follow.

“Hela, are you okay?” Thor asks the tiny girl.

“Yeah. Daddy sent him flying before he could do anything,” Hela says.

“Believe me, I would have killed him had I not seen that he hasn’t been successful in any attempts to harm a child. If he had I would have ripped the coward’s spine out of his own hind quarters,” Loki says.

“Well hopefully you helped put him away before he can be successful,” Tony says.

“Daddy can we have ice cream now?” Hela asks crawling so she can sit on his shoulders.

“Of course Dear One. Let’s go find your brothers and we can all go,” Loki says and vanishes.

“Wait...BROTHERS?” Tony yells as Thor takes off to catch up with Loki so he can see his nephews.


End file.
